


Someone perfect

by HaruK



Series: 3490 Porn [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bisexuality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gratuitous Smut, Natasha Stark - Freeform, POV Steve Rogers, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, bisexual natasha stark, size queen natasha stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: Steve Rogers, CEO of his security company, needs to seal a deal with his new client, Natasha Stark.The two of them meet and they hit it off,Really, really well.a.k.a. Steve and Natasha meet, immediately get horny for each other and they fuck.





	Someone perfect

**Author's Note:**

> More 3490 pooooorrrrnnn.  
I'm not sorry!

Steve looked at the schedule for today and sighed with relief. There wasn't much on the agenda, just one meeting with the CEO of Stark Industries who were planning on hiring his company to handle their security issues. Once he closes that deal down, he could just go back home and get some well needed rest.

He stretched, grunting loudly as his muscles relaxed. He hated office days. Usually, he was out there, getting hired as a personal bodyguard or training new recruits for handling the job of security. 

But there were days, as there is with those who run a company, that you need to sit down, close deals and complete paperwork. 

He heard the familiar clanking of shoes, straightening up in his seat as he saw his secretary walk towards his office. It was a giant room, all clean and modern looking, with two glass walls. One wall was overlooking the beautiful view of the city, while the other one faced the hallway, leaving his office open for anyone to see and vice versa. It was a horizontal hallway, so more often than not, his usual view were the walls, but occasionally, he would see his employees walk back and forth, going about their business, giving him a greeting every one in awhile. 

His secretary peeked in through the door, “Mr. Rogers, the CEO of Stark is here.”

“Great,” Steve said, standing up, pulling down his suit jacket, “send him in.”

He watched as she left, only to come back with another woman in tow and Steve swore, he felt his heart skip a beat.

She was tall and built, sporting high heels and sunglasses. Her brown hair was left tumbling across her shoulders a cool contrast to her outfit, which were a pair of dark grey blazers and a suit pants that had stripes drawn down in a lighter shade of grey coupled with a plain white T-shirt that dipped down past her collarbone.

Her hands were in her pockets, her posture screaming confident and powerful. 

And she looked fucking gorgeous. Steve felt the blood rush to his cheeks and...other regions as he looked her over. 

“Mr. Rogers,” his secretary said, gesturing towards the woman, “Natasha Stark, CEO of Stark Industries.”

Wow. Oh wow. 

“Thank you, sugar. I got it from here.” Natasha took off her shades and tucked it down the collar of her shirt, winking at Steve’s employee. To his surprise, she blushed heavily before ducking down and walking away, hiding her smile. Steve wouldn't blame her, to be honest.

“Ms. Stark.” he said, walking forward to shake her hand.

“Mr. Rogers.” she said, walking into the room, leaving the glass door open. Her heels clicked loudly as she walked, “It’s good to meet you.”

“Please, call me Steve.” they shook hands. He took note of how small they were compared to his own, but also noticed that they clearly carried a lot of strength. His eyes shamelessly but discreetly dragged over her. Her body seemed toned, not skinny but muscular. He might have drooled when he glanced over her thick pair of thighs. 

“So, I understand you’re in need of security.” Steve started once they both were settled down. They sat on opposite sides of his desk, the wooden object putting a bit of distance between the two. 

“Yeah,” she said, hooking one leg on top of the other, “There’s this electronic showcase in Tokyo next month, it’s called ‘The new and the impossible,’ I'm sure you’ve heard of it.”

“...No, I haven't, actually.”

"Seriously?” she asked, like he told her something outrageous, “The biggest electronics fest of all time? Happens once every five years? Streamed Worldwide? Kind of like the Olympics but cooler?”

Steve just looked at her, still a bit confused.

“...You do know what the Olympics is, right?”

The man flushed, “Of course I do!” Wonderful. This gorgeous and smart woman was going to think he was an idiot. 

“Great. So, understand that this fest is a big deal, alright?” she said, “All the biggest names and brands in the engineering field will be there, including yours truly.” she gestured towards herself, “And because most brands are run by egotistical, testosterone filled dudes who take offence if they lose the contest, I’m going to need security.”

Steve smirked, “You seem confident that you’re going to win.”

“I  _ know  _ I'm going to win.” she corrected, “But it isn't just that. Generally, with these sort of events, it's good to have private security. I’d like to hire you.”

Straight to the point. He liked her, “Well, what kind of security will you be needing, Ms. Stark.”

“Well, Mr. Rogers,” she said, playfully, even though she knew she could call him Steve, “Anything that has eyes on people who might want to hurt me and having someone as my personal bodyguard would be nice.”

Please be you, please be you, Natasha begged internally. The second she laid eyes on him, she swore her jaw would have dropped. Steve Rogers was a snack and a half. Even though he was wearing a crisp black suit, those buttons and jackets did nothing to hide the bulging muscles he carried underneath. His blonde hair was combed back, giving him the chiseled gentleman look that was only enhanced by his strong jaw. She could cut herself on that thing. And she was eighty percent sure he felt the same way, if his blushing face and the shameless way in which he looked her over were anything to go by.    
Boy, was she glad she chose his company. Rhodey offered to be her private security but one look at Steve Roger’s profile (and impressive history with combat and security) was enough for her to schedule an appointment as soon as possible. Surprisingly, he looked more stunning in real life than in photos. 

“I can make that happen.” Steve promised. Was it an abuse of power if he put himself as her personal guard? No, probably not. He was capable of the job, the best, in fact. And people like her deserve the best. Just the added benefit of being by her side, 24/7...

Steve decided to test the waters, “...If you need a bodyguard, it’s mandatory that they spend some time with the client, to make sure they’re compatible.”

Natasha tried her best to not laugh. What a load of horseshit. She knew from Rhodey that all it takes is a paycheck and the guard need to protect you no matter how they feel about you.

But she decided to roll with it, cranking it up a notch, “Well, if you’re going to be my bodyguard, I would love for you to...come over and spend some time with me.” she leaned forward, uncrossing her legs to rest her elbows on the table, purposefully resting her breasts on top of it. 

Steve raised an eyebrow, liking where this is going. He mimicked her posture, his confidence rising. It was clear that they were both into each other. 

“What would we be doing, Ms. Stark?” he asked, voice dropping an octave. He didn't miss the way she squeezed her legs together, “To build compatibility, of course.”

“Of course.” she repeated, biting her lower lip. Steve followed it, wanting nothing more than to do the same, “What do you normally do with your clients to build...compatibility?” she huffed out the word like it was the sexiest thing ever. And somehow, it worked.

“Trust me, Ms. Stark,” Steve said, leaning forward, “That things I want to do with you are not something I'd do for my other clients.” His eyes trailed downwards, mesmerized by her breasts. They looked so plump and soft, enhanced by the way she was obviously pushing it up.

Natasha bit back a grin, “You know Steve, people are usually a bit more subtle when they stare.”

Steve simply shrugged, not looking away, “Why would I be subtle when I can just do this. Not like you hate it, right?” he looked up at her, lust in his eyes. 

She didn't hate it, she didn't hate it at all. The intense passion behind his stare was driving her insane. It felt like her skin was on fire, and all she wanted was to just rip her clothes off to cool down the pain. 

But she had a feeling that it's all going to get so much hotter from here. 

They were so close to each other now, both of their bodies leaning over the table. Just another push, just an inch closer and they would kiss. The air between them was electric, the blood pounded into their ears as they stared at each other, noses almost touching, breathing each other's air.

Natasha was practically panting, her pussy was starting to get wet. She felt so turned on at that moment, she was willing to throw herself on the man and beg to be fucked. But she held back, wanting to see what he would do.

Steve’s cock was starting to swell and he hoped that the problems he had with past lovers wouldn't make itself apparent now, although he wasn't holding onto hope. Even if Natasha was one of those women though, he wouldn't let that stop him from ravishing that hot, sexy body. 

Being the Gentleman that he is, he brought his hand up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, fingers resting on her soft cheek.

“May I?” he asked.

“Please.” she panted out and that was enough for Steve to surge forward and catch her in a bruising kiss. His fingers that were caressing her cheeks were now cupping her jaw, pulling her closer. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries. 

His tongue slipped in expertly and tasted like mint.

They broke apart, both of them staring at each other for a second before Natasha surged forward, kissing him again. Without breaking it, she shot out of her seat and made a show of planting her knees on the table (she took out her sunglasses and tossed it aside, not wanting to get in the way), wanting to crawl over to him, but there were too many things blocking the way and she wasn't sure if he-

Steve noticed the distraction and without a care in the world, he stopped the kiss for two second to push all of his belongings on the floor, phone and laptop included, before he grabbed Natasha by the waist and hoisted her up and over the table and onto his lap. 

“Oh!” Natasha squealed, the breath knocked out of her. She felt so turned on it made her head rush and spin. He just lifted her like she weighed nothing and manhandled her into his lap. Oh, he was a good one.

“Mr. Rogers,” she moaned, caressing his face, “You’re so strong.”

Steve grinned, planting light pecks across her face. He kissed her cheek, the bridge of her nose, the corner of her lips before he surged forward and kissed her on the lips, this time it was a lot more forceful, more desperate. The two pawed at each other, making out like a pair of teenagers, a mix of grunts, groans, teeth and tongue. 

Steve grabbed her blazer and shoved it off, dropping the item onto the floor. Natasha wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pushing herself into him more, straddling him as she deepened the kiss. His hands roamed around her back before he ventured downwards, cupping her ass tightly. He swallowed her gasps, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and pulling hard.

Steve couldn't believe this was happening. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a prude and definitely wasn't vanilla. He had gotten a few girls over during office hours and did some...non office work activities with them, but nothing like this. 

This was pure desperation from both sides, wanting nothing more than each other. 

He couldn't wait to ravish her. 

“Ah, fuck!” Natasha moaned. Straddling his lap, she had grinded down on his covered crotch and found that he was hard and he was big. 

Grabbing onto the arm-rests, she used them as leverage to grind down on his cock, making the man squirm. He tossed his head back in pleasure, baring his throat. She ripped off his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, giving her enough room to suck and nibble at his neck as she continued with her hip gyrations. 

“Fuck, Steve…” she hissed, “You’re so fucking big, oh yeah.”

The man hesitated before he said, “I’m only half hard, baby.”

Fuck. Oh fuck. He gets bigger. 

Steve watched her pupils dilate even more and he wondered… if she could take it. 

Natasha kissed him more fervently, her hands tugging his hair, incredibly turned on. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, picking her up with him before he set her down on the table, lips never leaving hers. 

Natasha giggled as he made her lie down on the desk, her hair dangling from one end while her legs wrapped around his waist from the other. Steve smiled down at her before he attacked her neck, biting at sucking at the exposed skin.

Suddenly, a different voice spoke up:

“Sir, I have the new reports in and- oh!” 

Natasha twisted her head and saw that a man had walked in on them. It was a bit difficult to make out from her point of view as he was upside down, but it seems like his badge read M-Ma...Mark…

“Markus!” Steve snapped, “I know we have a no knock policy but that’s largely because of the glass walls.”

“I-I’m sorry Sir!” the man sputtered, face red, trying his best to not look at Natasha “I was too busy reading the papers I wasn't looking into the room, I- I’ll go now.”

Natasha whined, wanting Steve’s attention back on her. Her whine seemed to break Markus out of his intense concentration and he looked at her, very evidently staring down her shirt. 

Steve seemed to catch on and let out a possessive growl, “Like what you see, Markus?”

Markus’s eyes snapped up, his expression a mix between turned on and terrified, “N-No- Yes- No Sir, I- I’ll leave.”

“No, stay.” Steve ordered, shocking both Natasha and Markus, “Those reports sound important, so tell me about them, quickly.”

Without looking at her, Steve grabbed Natasha’s shirt by the collar and ripped it apart, like it was made of paper, making her squeal in shock. Her breasts, covered by a purple laced bra were out in the open and Steve gave Markus a challenging look, daring the man to look at her.

Her pussy was gushing from Steve’s outward display of possessiveness. She bit her lower lip as all her focus was on the man above her, waiting for him to come back down. 

But after twenty seconds, she lost all her patience.

“And- uh- well, the -uh- there were a few customer complaints about the lifespan of the camera’s…”

“Fucking hell!” she snapped, effectively making both men jump, “The cameras suck ass because you partnered with Hammer industries who are literally the worst. Change the battery and work on the coding or, better yet, make new ones that don't blow a fuse in ten minutes, which is what's going to happen to me if you leave me hanging like this!” She directed the last one at Steve.

The man looked down at her and she could see the lust in his eyes, his pupils dilating. 

“Markus, get out.”

The said man nodded and bolted out of there, not wanting to be caught in the cross fires. 

Not one word was said when Steve leaned down and kissed her for all she was worth. Switching his weight to his elbows. He bit her lip, making her groan and he used that opportunity to shove his tongue inside her mouth, engaging in a battle of dominance that he won.

Once they broke apart, he immediately went to her neck, sucking and biting her, a rush of possessiveness taking over him as he wanted to mark her up, to cover her in massive hickeys and bites. Her body squirmed under his, hips gyrating against his hard-on. Steve moaned as he sucked on a patch of her skin at the feeling of her hot covered pussy grinding against his. 

Her hands came up and cupped his ass, pushing him forward. She could feel his bulge growing and growing, creaming herself over how big he felt. Steve continued to grind on her like a dog in heat. Eventually though, Natasha started to get impatient, wanting more.

“Come on, baby.” she cooed, “Why don't we move this somewhere more private?”

Steve simply chuckled, “We’re not going anywhere, darling. I’m going to fuck you, right here, right now.”

“S-Steve.” she moaned, tightening her legs slightly, only for Steve to click his tongue in annoyance before he pried them apart again forcefully, wedging himself tighter, bringing one knee perched up on the table to keep her open, not giving her any room to move. She felt the wetness in her panties increase with his rough behavior. She always had a thing for being jerked around and manhandled.

“Hmmm?” he groaned out, mouthing her neck as his hands came up to lightly graze her chest.

“Won't- ah, ah! Won't people be able to see us?”

“Let them, I don't care.” he simply said, fingers slipping underneath her bra. His hands traveled to her back and quickly unclasped it, ripping the item off before dropping to the floor. Her breasts popped out, all taught and soft, her nipples hard. He trailed his lips from her neck, down her collarbone and finally to her boobs. He grabbed both of them firmly, loving the soft feeling in his hands, before his mouth descended on one of her nipples, sucking on it like a treat, making her moan.

“But-but-”

“But what? Not like we can get fired, we own everything.” a shiver ran up her spine as he said that, the statement doing things for her. 

“...Yeah, fair enough.” she admitted, throwing all caution out the window. Whatever, she’s done a lot more scandalous things than fucking in the open. 

She whined as Steve’s tongue continued to do sinful things to her. He played with her nipple, swirling the bud around until he gave it a firm suck, biting down on it with his teeth at the same time, making her toes curl.

His hands trailed from her chest to her ass, his large hands groping it through the fabric of her suit, making her squeal. He had just started to touch her and she could already tell how wet her pussy was. He clearly knew it as well, two of his fingers sliding between her legs to graze her hot womanhood, growling into her ear when he felt how soaked she was through all the fabric. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he snarled, releasing her nipple from his mouth before he started giving the other one similar treatment. 

Natasha’s hand couldn't really touch him properly with his hunched over form, so she simply pushed her hips forward, her pussy rubbing at his cock, her legs turning into metaphorical jelly as she felt how huge he was still getting. 

“Mmmm...thank you, I try.” she said, loving the way he twitched. 

She took a quick note of her position. She was completely topless and no doubt, her bottom half would soon be bare too, but Steve, he was still fairly clothed.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” she complained, 

Steve moved upwards, happy with how he marked up her chest before he raised an eyebrow, “Then go ahead and fix the problem.”

That was enough of an invitation for Natasha to paw at his clothes. With his help, she shoved the suit jacket off of his body before she started working on his shirt, popping open buttons like a pro. She hummed in appreciation as she saw how built he was. His abs were straining and his pecs were bulging and it took major self control to not simply lick his torso like a lollipop (but she had a feeling he would like that). While she ogled at his body, tossing his shirt away, Steve’s hands made their way to her pants, popping the buttons open before his long, thick fingers slid into her panties, moaning at how wet her pussy was. His fingers danced between her folds, thrusting one inside her tight, wet heat.

“Can’t wait to fuck this hot pussy.” he whispered to Natasha who was sucking his neck as her hands danced over his abs, marking him up with hickeys

“Then hurry up and fuck me big guy.” she said with a grin, tossing him a challenging look. 

He kissed her cheek fondly, “Have to stretch you open first, Ms. Stark. Don't want to hurt you.”

She hummed, grabbing him and grinding onto his fully hard, big cock. She licked her lips as she eyed the bulge, her pussy clenching as she saw again how hung he was. 

Spreading her legs in invitation, she said, “Don't worry about that Mr. Rogers, I can take it.”

“Natasha...”

“Trust me.” she said, sultrily. She took a hold of his pants, unbuttoning it. She pushed it down along with his underwear and his cock sprang out, hard and leaking. He heard her squeal loudly as she took it in her hand, rubbing it up and down. He was so thick and long, her fingers weren't able to wrap around his member completely, and she loved it. Her mouth watered, wanting to be thoroughly throat fucked by his lovely cock. 

“Still don't want me to stretch you out?” Steve asked, a bit concerned. He knew he was big, a bit too big and most women needed some time to be stretched out until they were ready to take him. Even then, they weren't able to take his whole length. 

“Steve Rogers,” Natasha said, her face flushed, hand pumping him faster and faster, “Get this inside me in the next five seconds, or i’m leaving.”

And that was enough of a confirmation for him. 

He grabbed her by the hips and turned her over, pushing her chest into the table. Grabbing her pants, he shoved it down completely, panties as well, making her step out of it. 

He groped her ass and spread it apart, eyes raking over her dripping pussy with delight. It looked so needy and delicious, covered with her slick. He wanted to taste her so badly, to get on his knees and stuff his face between her legs and go to town. 

But he remembered her threat and promised himself he’d do it later. 

Sticking himself to her back, he positioned his penis at her entrance. “If it gets too much,” he told her, “Just say the word and I'll stop.” 

She simply responded by kissing his cheek which made his heart flutter like a schoolboy. 

He started off slowly, finally pushing in. The head of his cock entered her smoothly, making both the adults groan. Natasha’s pussy felt as hot as it looked. 

With more vigor, Steve continued, his cock stretching her out. Natasha’s mouth was open in a silent scream, her nails scratching up the table as her body tensed in response. It felt so so good, the burn, the stretch, his cock breaching her insides, she loved it, she needed it. His huge dick felt so good inside of her, forcing her walls to mold around it mercilessly. 

Steve’s heart pounded faster and faster. This was the farthest any woman had been able to take him. He was almost sunk to the base of his cock, and Natasha still didn't voice any pain or discomfort. 

He stopped for a second, “Y-You OK?” he asked.

“Don't stop! Don't stop…” she whined out, legs trembling.

He grabbed her hips hard and finally, shoved his cock all the way in. He moaned out loud, basking in the feeling. For the first time ever, he was completely inside a woman. It felt amazing, her walls contracting around him, squeezing him so deliciously. 

Natasha let out a loud moan, grinning happily as she was stuffed full of cock. She felt him throb inside of her and could honestly cum from just that. 

But she wanted to get fucked. She wanted to get fucked hard.

“M-Move.” she panted out, “Fuck me. Fuck my pussy.”

Steve’s hands were grasping onto her hips so tightly, it was guaranteed that it would form bruises. He tested the waters, panting heavily as he gave small experimental thrusts. He couldn't believe this was happening, he was on cloud nine. 

Natasha however, wasn't as patient, “Rogers! I’m not made of glass, fuck me like you mean it!”

Not saying anything, Steve decided to comply. He pulled out slowly, until only the head of his cock was inside her, before he shoved in completely, all the way to the hilt. 

Both of them cried out loud at the feeling. Not stopping, Steve did it again and again, fucking her steadily before he picked up the pace. Her pussy felt so good around him and he wanted to cry out, already addicted to her.

“Fuck- fuck- fuck!” he cursed, “So good. Your pussy is so fucking tight! It’s squeezing my cock so hard, Natasha.”

He got faster and faster, the room filled with the dirty sound of her pussy squelching and the slapping of skin. Steve’s balls hit her thighs each time he drove forward and it felt so nasty.

“H-Harder! Harder, Steve! Fuck me harder with your giant cock!” she squealed. With her body pressed up against the desk, all she could do was take the pounding. Her breasts were getting chaffed as he fucked her into the wood, but she couldn't care less. His cock was reaching her deepest folds and it felt so good! 

She grabbed onto the edge of the table, holding it tightly as she got pounded. She pictured them fucking on a bed, her on her back as he folded her body, plowing into her pussy, and all she could do was grab onto the bed-sheets and take it. She felt her pussy tighten at the imagery. Something really hot about Steve holding her down and having his way with her, like he was doing now. She never wanted it to stop. 

He grunted into her ear, a mix oh ‘Yeahs’ and ‘fucks’ as he pounded her pussy. She somehow got even tighter and it was killing him. 

He pulled back a bit and spread her cheeks, licking his lips as he watched his thick cock hammer in and out of her pussy. He watched as her soft hole expanded and retracted with his thrusts perfectly, like it was made for his member. 

“You have no idea how sexy you look,” he moaned, not taking his eyes off the point where they connect, “How hot your pussy looks, how hungry it is for my cock. You want more of my dick baby? You a needy slut for it?”

Natasha cooed at his dirty talk, “Yes- yes! I’m a slut for your cock. Use my pussy- fuck me hard! I know you can do it, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve growled, grabbing onto her hips tighter and used it as leverage to pull her against his cock. He thrust forward and pulled her back at the same time, setting up a brutal pace that had her screaming. 

“Yeah, scream for me Ms. Stark. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be limping for a week.”

“Ah! Fuck yes! Oh! Steve- fuck! Please, fuck me till i'm sore!” 

They went at it like bunnies for what felt like hours. It took a considerable amount of effort to get either of them to climax. Natasha, due to her sexual history, just built up a high tolerance over time, and Steve, while not having as many sexual experiences, had to relieve his tensions through masturbating, sex toys and the occasional hook ups, so he had built himself up over the years as well. 

Natasha was getting the fucking of her life and she was savoring ever minute of it. Steve was plastered onto her back, his arms holding him up as he fucked into her. He would occasionally nip at her shoulder or neck, mouthing at the hickeys. It was hot, it was sweet, it was sexy. Her eyes were closed, mouth open in pleasure until she heard some scuffling and sneaked a peek at the source.

Oh. They had an audience. Clearly the man from before had told all his co-workers and they had come to watch the show. Gradually, more and more people had turned up, and there were about a good ten people having a clear view of the two of them fucking, their moans and cried clearly audible through the open door. 

“Ah- ah! Steve- people- ah!” Natasha cried out as the man continued to pound her. 

He simply looked to the front, his employees stiffening in fear, but he simply ignored them and just sped up the pace.

Natasha’s cries increased as well, his cock was stretching her out so deliciously, breaching her insides like a pro, and it took all her effort to say something. 

“S-Steve! People- watching-”

He suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled back harshly, baring her throat, “You should be focused on me baby.” he growled, his hips not letting up, “Besides, who cares if people are watching,” he licked a long trail from her neck to her ear, making her shiver, “I’ll bet you that all the men out there want to fuck you.” a hand went down to playfully smack her ass, making her scream, “and all the women out there want to be fucked by me. Well, that’s not going to happen, right darling? So why not give them a show?” He stopped his thrusting, opting to instead shove himself inside her as far as he could go, his hips flush against her ass, pushing her flat against the desk. She let out a loopy grin, his cock was so deep inside her, throbbing and hot.

“You hear what they’re saying?” he asked, sticking his tongue into her ear, toying with it. His hand was still in her hair and he pulled it around, angling her head the way he wanted it to be, like she was his plaything. 

Natasha focused, she tried very very hard to block Steve out for a second and to listen.

_ “God, look at how huge his cock is!” _

_ “How is she able to take that, I don't think I could handle it.” _

_ “Fuck, how hasn't she cum yet? With a cock that nice…” _

_ “His cock is sexy and all, but look at her. What I would do to have that tight pussy around my dick…” _

_ “And that ass! He should fuck her ass, please fuck her ass.” _

_ “Oh, I would let him plow me with that big cock any day. Look at how well she’s taking it! _

_ “This is better than any porn I've ever seen. Fuck.” _

Some people were leaving with their co-workers in hand, clearly off to fuck somewhere else in the building, others were simply staring at them. The men had very clear erections, their cocks straining in their pants, while the women looked just as turned on, their faces flushed. 

“I have to say,” Steve said, grinding his cock around, “I’m impressed.”

“Hmm?” Natasha grunted, trying her best to grind back on him, but his hold on her didn't give her much room.

“None of the women I've been with before have been able to take my cock as well as you have.”

He emphasized his point with a thrust, finally moving again.

“Ah! Yeah, well, I bet none of your old girlfriends have my reputation.”

He nuzzled his face into her neck, peppering it with light kisses, “And what reputation is that, sweetheart?”

Natasha shivered as he slowly started to fuck her again. 

“You’re not the biggest thing I've fucked.”

She heard the audience practically cream themselves from her statement. She privately laughed at how their jaws dropped. Steve himself seemed surprised. He knew he was bigger, fairly bigger than the average male. His older lovers took some time to get used to it, more often than not, they would simply suck him off. Not that he would blame them. 

But the fact that she can manage even bigger…

His cock twitched from inside her. That image was doing something for him.

“Yeah?” he growled, increasing the pace of his thrust, “You’ve fucked bigger cocks?”

She shook her head, eyes closed in pleasure, “No, you’re one of the biggest dicks I've had.” Steve shivered at the implication of ‘one of the’, “I’m talking about...other things.”

He felt so turned on, he felt like he was about to burst. This woman was a Godsend, “What kind of things?”

Natasha seemed to pick up on the fact that this was a turn on for him. She grinded back on his shaft, her walls tightening,

“Oh, you know,” she teased, “Toys, threesomes, stuff like that.”

“Mhmm...tell me more.”

She shook her ass as he fucked her, “No, I don't think I will.”

“Excuse me?” Steve asked, his dropping low. Her pussy clenched in excitement.

“Where are your manners, Mr. Rogers?” a hand reached out to grab him by the shoulder and pulled him forward, fucking his cock deep inside her again, “When you’re asking someone for something, you need to say please.”

Some of the women whistled at Natasha’s playfulness. Steve seemed to like it too, raising an eyebrow. 

He pulled out of her completely, ignoring her whines of protest before he twisted her around. He leaned down and caught her in a kiss, stealing the breath out of her. She immediately melted into the kiss, their tongues dancing together. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up slightly before he took hold of her left leg and hooked it over his shoulder, to accommodate for him perching his right leg up on the table, essentially mounting her. He aligned his penis with her entrance, dragging it up and down along her wet folds. 

“Please, Ms. Stark.” he teased, knowing that he had the upper hand at the moment, “If you tell me, i’ll stuff you so full, you'll forget your own name.”

“...I was in a threesome.”

There we go. He sank his cock into her, her wet hole molding around him perfectly as he fucked her roughly, using his strength to his advantage, thanking all the gods out there that she was flexible..

Natasha fucking loved it, Steve was the dream.

“And they both fucked me, together, at the same time.” she moaned out.

Steve raised an eyebrow, hips stuttering, “You had two cocks inside your pretty pussy?”

Natasha bit her lip and nodded, eyebrows furrowed as Steve pounded into her, the position making his cock reach even deeper.

“What else?” he groaned out, thrusting faster, picturing her being fucked hard by two men, her pussy stretched out and leaking. He pictured himself sitting aside watching her getting fucked, but that put a frown on his face. He wasn't one for cuckolding. He instead pictured him and Natasha together, Steve inserting two thick dildos into her, watching as she screams and fucks herself onto it. Speaking of which:

“T-Toys,” she moaned, “I stuff myself with toys...dildos and vibrators...go to meetings…”

Steve chuckled, “Good thing you- uh, uh- didn't wear one today.”

She smiled back, “Was planning to- fuck yes- ah- but then I saw your pictures, decided we needed to fuck.”

Steve growled possessively, “keep going.” he ordered.

“One time- with a woman-” she let out a particularly loud yell as Steve’s cock found that one lovely spot inside her, “She fucked me- oh, oh- she fucked me with a strap-on that's bigger than your cock.”

Steve's moans were matched with the workers who were still watching. He had forgotten about them completely. Some of them had already climaxed, the front of their pants soiled. Others were almost there, some with their cocks out and jacking off while the women fingered themselves. 

“So-” Steve said, panting, “If I fuck you again and shove a toy up along with my dick, think you can handle it?”

She paused for a second before she said: “I don't know, maybe.” she huffed, “you’re like...two thirds of two cocks.”

He grabbed at one of her bouncing boobs, fingers tracing the bite marks. She was too much, so perfect. Her hands were around his neck, her nails digging into his skin and he was so glad she got him naked. He loved the feeling of her nails scratching him up. 

She seemed to assume his silence to be a bad thing, “B-But if you get some lube, it might be possible.”

He kissed the leg was was perched on his shoulder before slowly put it down. He planted his own feet down as well, grabbing both her legs and hoisting it up to his waist. She wrapped her legs around him instinctively, intimately. Steve leaned forward and pressed his forehead against her own, his hips still thrusting, 

“Natasha,” he moaned, humming in content as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders “You’re so perfect. Even if you couldn't take my cock, you’d still be perfect. So don't worry about it baby.”

She looked at him, lust in her eyes but there was a slight hint of something more. She surged forward, grabbing him in a bruising kiss. One of her hands moved from his back to cup his jaw lovingly, as they made out. Their moans were swallowed up by each other, their tongues battling in a frenzy. It was all so much. The sex, the kissing, the audience, everything accumulated in these final minutes. 

They broke apart to breathe, resting their heads against each other. It felt...good, intimate, personal. 

“Ah- ah- ah! Cumming, i’m going to cum!” Natasha said, voice breaking. Her face was completely flushed red, hair matted and eyebrows furrowed. 

Steve kissed her again, shoving one of his hands between them to tug and play at her clit, swallowing up the squeals. 

They broke apart, a string of saliva connecting them, “Cum all over my cock, Ms. Stark.” he said, trying his best to fuck her, his own orgasm making itself apparent. He grabbed the edge of the table tightly, hoisting himself up with his arms and fucked her roughly.

His words seemed to tip her over and she came with a loud scream. Her back arched from the desk, her legs shooting out straight as her toes curled, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she screamed as Steve fucked her through her orgasm, moaning himself at how tight her pussy got. 

He pulled out when she was sated enough, her legs drooping over the table.

He started to jerk his cock rapidly, wanting to cum so badly. Natasha caught on quickly and slid off the table, dropping to her knees. She swatted his hand away before she engulfed his cock into her mouth, sucking and slobbering all over it. 

Steve cursed, his hips gyrating slightly as he softly fucked her mouth. She didn't even care that he was coated in her cum and juices, she just deepthroated him like a pro. 

“Cumming! Cumming! Cummi- fuck!” he climaxed, his cock spurting out semen in long, thick ropes. He came so much that some of it got past her lips and dripped down onto her chest. Natasha swallowed it all, moaning around his cock at the taste before finally moving away and letting go, making sure it was clean and slobbered before it dropped out of her mouth with a pop. Steve's cock flopped down, sated and content. 

The two of them panted heavily as they got down from the high of what they just did. Natasha got back onto her shaky legs, with Steve’s help, before flopping against his chest, snuggling her face in. 

“That was…” she panted, smiling.

“Amazing.” Steve completed, wrapping his arms around her, planting a kiss on her head.

She hummed in agreement, enjoying his warmth until she was made very aware that they still had an audience. 

“Uhhh...Steve.” she said, gesturing towards the people who were still staring at them. For whatever reason. It didn't bother her when they were watching the sex as everyone was equally horny, but here, during this intimate moment, it made her uncomfortable. 

Steve thankfully caught on: “Shows over folks! Get out of here.” He hugged her tighter, protectively. The crowd seemed a bit rattled, all of them having orgasms of their own, before they got back to Earth and processed what he was saying.

“...Go!” Steve shouted, which had them all scrambling out of there. 

The two adults looked at each other for a second before they snorted, laughing. With a lighter mood wafting the air, they got dressed. Natasha reached a bit of a problem as she fixed her bra when she realized her shirt was torn open and non-wearable. 

She raised an eyebrow at Steve who looked a bit sheepish and apologetic. 

He went over to his work desk and opened a drawer, fishing out a shirt that he tossed towards her.

“I stay overnight a lot,” he explained, “It’s handy to keep some clothes around.”

Natasha pushed her hands through the large sleeves, “Ever thought you’d have to use it for this?”

Steve chuckled, not looking at her for a few seconds as he buttoned up his own shirt. 

“Never. But I always hoped it would happen…” his words trailed off as he looked up.

The shirt looked five times too big for her, the hem of it reaching past her thighs. The collar was too huge and the sleeves were so long that only the tips of her fingers were visible.

She looked so cute and tiny in his clothes and he just wanted to ravish her so badly.

...So turns out he had quite the size kink. Who knew. 

Natasha looked up, wondering why he stopped talking when she noticed the forming bulge in his pants. She tilted her head to the side, appreciative and a bit surprised. 

“Well, hello Mr. Rogers.” she said, sultrily.

Steve flushed and palmed himself, “...Fast refractory period.”

“I can tell.” she teased as she dressed, working with what she was given. She tucked the shirt into her pants tightly (which made her breasts pop out deliciously) and folding the cuffs, before she pulled it up and neatly tucked it along the crook of her elbows, showing off her tanned muscles. It actually looked like a sensible outfit and not just an over-sized shirt she got after being fucked. She looked at herself in the window, the light reflection enough for her to approve of the look. 

Fixing her hair, she strutted over to his table and grabbed his discarded tie. She buttoned the collar (effectively hiding most of the hickeys and bite marks) and held out the tie towards Steve.

“You wouldn't happen to know how this thing works, would you?”

Steve chuckled, breaking out of his daze of simply watching her dress, and took the tie from her. He beckoned her to lean forward a bit before he looped the cloth around her neck and got to work.

“How do you not know how to tie a tie?” he teased.

She simply shrugged, “I pay people to do it for me.”

Steve simply rolled his eyes pulling the final loop and fixed it neatly. He bent the collar down and tucked it perfectly. It all felt so...domestic. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, staring into each others eyes before Natasha let out a sigh and broke the gaze. 

“Well…I have to go.” she announced, straightening up. 

Steve tried not to look too disappointed. He didn't want to let her go. But it wasn't his call and boy, was he terrified. He hoped and prayed that this wasn't just a one time thing, that she would want more, want to be with him again. 

He was about to say that, maybe ask her out for coffee but she beat him to it:

“I’m keeping these, by the way.” she gestured towards his tie and shirt, “And if you really want them back…guess you’ll have to come by my place and pick it up. Say around 7? We can go out for dinner.”

If Steve could die of happiness then and there, he would have. He grinned widely, “I would love that.”

“Me too.” she said, just as happy. She really felt like she got a chance here, a chance to be with a guy who would be good for her. She could tell that Steve was special, that with him...it could be more than just sex.

She backed away, begrudgingly, “OK, now I really need to go.”

Steve pulled a sad puppy face which was so close to breaking down her resolve. She swatted his hand, “Don't.” she chastised, Steve knew exactly what he was doing. Putting on her heels, she grabbed her bags and her blazer and walked out before he could convince her to stay, “I’ll see you at 7.”

“Yes you will.” Steve promised, watching her go. 

With a smile and a wave, she walked out confidently, ass swaying, heels clicking on the marbled floors. 

Steve let out a loud sigh, his heart feeling so full. Which then immediately turned to dread when he realized he didn't kiss her goodbye. He needed to kiss her.

He quickly raced to the door, his heart pounding like a schoolboy in love, wanting to catch her before she left.

Unsurprisingly, Natasha was there, also having turned around to walk back to his office. 

They both looked at each other in shock, not expecting the other to be there.

“I-uh-” Steve stuttered.

She simply smiled, “I realized we never properly agreed if you’d come work as my security.” she explained, clutching her bags tightly.

“Yes, of course I will. Like you even need to ask.”

"What if I ask for a different person?" she teased. 

His hands came up and squeezed her waist possessively, "Don't you fucking dare." he growled, playfully. Which made her giggle

“Well, we should probably sign a contract or something right? Seal the relationship?” she asked, looking up at him with her brown doe eyes

“You want to seal the relationship?” Steve's hands came up to caress her face, leaning down and he kissed her. He could see himself getting addicted to this, to her soft lips, her tiny little gasps, the feeling of his hands caressing her jaw. He could see himself getting addicted to her.

They broke apart, looking at each other intently. 

“Enough of a seal for you?” he asked.

She nodded, biting her lower lip, “That works.”

They pecked each other on the lips again before he let go, “I look forward to working with you.”

“Likewise. I’ll see you soon.” and she turned and walked away…

Before she turned to face him, “You do know we still have to sign a contract-”

“Yes, I know.”

“And you’ll bring them by this evening?

“I will.”

“OK, good. I just didn't want to ruin the moment there so I didn't say anything-”

“...”

“Which I realize is what I'm doing now but my need to not get sued is more important that being romantic.”

“Don't you have to be somewhere?”

She snapped her fingers, “Right you are! OK...Goodbye Mr. Rogers.”

“Goodbye for now, Ms. Stark.”


End file.
